Bloodlines
by pucktofaerie
Summary: Chapter 3 up! (post-movie) A new player emerges and pleads for the League's help. But who is this mysterious young woman, and what is her connection to the League's former leader? Please RR!
1. New Beginnings

A/N: Hello all! First things first: this is my first LXG fic, so be patient with me.  I have written and posted in two other genres, so I'm not a complete novice at this.  

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, then I don't own it.  If it's something that you've never seen before, then odds are, it's mine.  If you want to use any of my OC's, please ask first.

Ummm…I would like to send a special thanks to my beta-reader, Clez.  I highly recommend her fics, so, if you haven't already, go check them out.  After you read and review mine.

Now, on with the show!

Bloodlines 

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

_            Twelve-year old __Abigail__Quatermain__ stood next to a crude grave in the middle of an old graveyard.  Bits of moisture still clung to the chunks of fresh dirt baking under the hot African sun.  A cross stood at the head of the grave, bearing nothing more than a name: 'Quatermain'.  _Abigail___ knelt down next to the grave and gently planted a white flower under the cross.  Unshed tears welled up in her eyes, and one escaped its glittering prison.  She quickly wiped it away as she stood.  Lightly kissing her fingertips, she brushed them on the cross in a final farewell. _

_            "So long, Harry," she whispered, and turned to go back to the Britannia Club.  A carriage waited out front, and the driver placed two suitcases in the back.  A stern-looking man stood on the steps over-seeing the process.  As __Abigail__ approached he turned to her, as though silently beckoning her to hurry up._

_            Abigail ignored his unspoken request, and dragged her feet slowly, trying to make the walk last as long as possible.  Finally, she reached the bottom step and looked up at her father.  _

_            "All ready?" he asked gruffly.  __Abigail__ cast a look over her shoulder to the gravesite behind her, then looked back at her father.  _

_            "Do I have to go?" she asked, desperation flooding her voice.  She knew what his answer would be, but she still couldn't leave without giving it one more try._

_Allan__Quatermain__ sighed heavily.  "Now Abby, we've been over this.  __Africa__ is no place for a young lady.  __Elizabeth__ and __Jonathan__ are expecting you.  Now come on, we have a boat to catch."_

_Abigail__ took one last look around the African plain, and then drank in a long view of the only home she had ever known.  With a sigh, she reluctantly turned and stepped into the carriage with the assistance of the driver.  Her father stepped in beside her and the driver hopped into his seat.  As the carriage moved forward with a jerk, __Abigail__ leaned her head up against the side and stared at vast grasslands stretching out to the foot of the mountains.  She closed her eyes against the grit of the dirt that was flying into her face…_

            Eighteen-year old Abigail opened her eyes suddenly, her dream fresh in her mind.  The vivid memory of her last day with her father burned with a bitter sweetness that was only intensified by her dream.  Abigail sat in her chair staring into the bright flames in the fireplace for a moment before she leaned over and picked a piece of paper off of the floor.  Her father's handwriting starred back at her and she glanced over the words that were already seared into her memory.  

            _I've been called on a mission for the government.  I'll be coming to __England__ for the details, but I don't know how long I'll be there.  Maybe when it's over I'll come by for a visit._

Abigail rubbed her eyes and sighed, placing the letter on the end table next to her.  That had been over a month ago.  Behind her the door to the sitting room opened and a tall, thin man in his mid-fifties entered quietly.

            "Adrian," Abigail said without looking behind her.  The older man smiled.

            "I've always hated when you do that," he answered.  Abigail stood and turned to face him, a smile playing on her lips as well.  His response was part of an old joke that had been going on between them for years.

            "It's not as though I can help it," she responded.  Then she took on a more serious note.  "Tell me you have good news."

            Adrian Turner looked away from his charge, exhaling heavily.  Then he straightened, his stance reminiscent of something military, and began to report his findings.  

            "I have been unable to locate Nemo or the Nautilus.  They have been changing ports frequently and seemingly at random.  We have not been able to track them."  Abigail sighed heavily and looked away, turning to face the fireplace.

            "However," Adrian started, causing Abigail to turn back in a rush.  "Agent Sawyer has returned to America.  He is currently in Washington awaiting his next mission."

            Abigail raised her eyebrows and cocked a grin.  "America?"  

            Adrian returned her smile with one of his own.  "So it would seem."

            Abigail grabbed the half-glass of sherry that had been sitting on the end table and finished it off in one gulp.  She played with the empty glass in her hands and turned back to her mentor.

            "I've always wanted to go to America."


	2. Trials and First Meetings

A/N: Wow, two chapters in one posting.  That's a record for me.  Hope that you enjoy this one as much as the first.  Again, special thanks go out to my wonderful beta, Clez.  So read, review, and enjoy the show!

Disclaimer: Once again, if you recognize it, then I don't own it.  Don't sue, it won't be worth your time.  If you want to use any of my characters, please ask first.

Chapter 2: Trials and First Meetings

            Agent Tom Sawyer walked slowly up the steps to the American Secret Service Headquarters in Washington D.C. .  The rain that had drenched him from head to toe showed no signs of letting up, and he thought back to the day that he had spent standing around in the rain on the other side of the Atlantic.  At least today he was walking and not having to stand in one spot.  Once inside the building he was able to lose his rain-drenched jacket and boots, which made him feel a little dryer.

            Sawyer headed upstairs to the conference room where he knew his superiors would be waiting.  As soon as he had informed them of his return to the States and turned in his report he was ordered to report to his superiors first thing Monday morning.  As he trudged upstairs he could only imagine what they would have to say to him.

            Entering the conference room, Sawyer saw that the panel of superiors were waiting on him.  "Agent Sawyer," one of them said, Edgar McDaniel, who was the head of the board.  "Please, take a seat." Sawyer moved to take the seat across the table from his superiors.

            "Agent Sawyer, we've been reviewing your report and frankly, we're a little confused," McDaniel said, flipping through the papers in front of him.

            "Confused?  Well I thought I explained my actions and what took place just fine," Sawyer replied.

            "Oh now, it's not the events that occurred here that are being called into question; although there were a couple of holes in your story.  What confuses us is why you are refusing to disclose the identities of this…League, you keep referring to," McDaniel paused as he closed the folder in front of him and folded his hands on top of it.  "Now perhaps you can help us to understand why you insist on keeping the identities of your cohorts a secret."

            Sawyer took a deep breath and shifted in his chair slightly.  "Well sir, it's probably because I was taught never to betray a friend.  And I gave these people my word that their identities would remain confidential."

            "I see," McDaniel replied.  He took a deep breath before continuing.  "Well then, Agent Sawyer, perhaps you can shed some light on the facts pertaining to why you choose to disobey direct orders given to you by your superiors."

            "Well as I recall sir, my orders were to help track down the Phantom," Sawyer said.

            "No, Agent, your orders were to gather _information_ on this so-called Phantom, and to return to the States for further planning.  Those were the orders given to yourself and Agent Finn, were they not?"

            "Yes sir."

            "And it is my understanding that after Agent Finn's unfortunate death, your orders were to return to the States and to _stay_ there.  Am I correct in my understanding, Agent Sawyer?"

            "Yes sir, but…"

            "Then why is it that _after Agent Finn's funeral, you ignored direct orders not to return to Europe before disappearing for a month and then returning only to report that you 'got' him; and by him I am referring to this 'Phantom.'" _

            "I didn't have a choice," Sawyer answered in a strained voice.

            "You didn't have a choice?"

            "No sir, I did not."

            McDaniel sighed heavily.  "Agent Sawyer, I'll speak honestly with you.  I like you; you're a fine agent, you always have been.  If I had any doubts to the contrary I wouldn't have recruited you in the first place.  Now I know that you and Agent Finn were close.  I know that; that's what made you two such a damn good team.  And I _know_ that his death was hard on you, but ignoring direct orders, saying you didn't have a choice…that isn't gonna cut it here.  There are rules and regulation that we must follow whether we like it or not." McDaniel paused.  "And it is because of those rules, that this board has decided to suspend you for six months pending a full investigation and trial of your actions.  We are dismissed." McDaniel banged his gavel once and he and the other six members of the board stood and began to leave the room.  Sawyer sat in his chair for a moment before standing and storming out himself.

            "Damn," Sawyer said, storming out of the building and onto the rainy sidewalk outside.  He paced back and forth to the side of the building for a few moments letting what had happened sink in.  "Damn damn damn."

            "Agent Sawyer?"  a soft feminine voice asked.  

            "Not for long," Sawyer muttered before turning to face the speaker.  Before him stood a young woman, slightly younger than himself, dressed in black dress with a burgundy sash.  Her hat reminded him of the one Mina wore, and he could see the bits of auburn hair sticking out from under it.  She lifted her umbrella to allow him to see more of her face.  "Yes?"

            The woman took a step forward, holding her gloved hand out.  "My name is Abigail Quatermain.  I need to speak with you."

            Sawyer looked shocked.  "Quatermain?  But…"

            Seeing his confusion, Abigail jumped in quickly.  "Perhaps we can go somewhere a bit more dry?"


	3. Enter the League

A/N: At last, an update! I'm so sorry that this chapter has taken so long.  We moved to a new apartment and I think that my muse lost the new address.  I hope that it was worth the wait, and the next chapter shouldn't be quite so long in coming.

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it.  If you sue me, you get nothing.  So that's not really worth my time, is it? If you want to use something that is mine, please ask first.

Ah, my wonderful reviewers!  I am so sorry to have kept you waiting!  I hope that you enjoy this chapter and that you will continue to review!

Goth13- Thanks for the compliment.  I doubt it's more interesting than the movie, but hey-I'm flattered you think so.

QuenyaHorseWhisper77- Thanks!  I'm doing my best to keep Abigail from being a Mary-Sue, although people's definitions of Mary Sues vary, so I can't promise anything.  She does have a secret up her sleeve though…

Sethoz- Here you go!  I'm so glad that you like it.  I hope that I don't end up disappointing you--it probably won't be as good as your stories.  Speaking of which, update for Bodyguard soon???

RogueSparrow- Sorry that it wasn't a speedy update.  Writer's block is evil…I'll try to do better next time.  Glad you like it.

drowchild- Thanks!  Like I told Quenya, I'm going to do my best to keep Abby from being a Mary-Sue, but people have different standards of Sue-ish-ness.  I can tell you though, she's far from perfect, so you'll just have to tell me if she starts getting too Mary Sue like.

Clez- Sorry I didn't let you see this one first…I was too impatient to update.  Hope you enjoy!

There you go! I hope that everyone keeps reading and reviewing.  Just so you know, this chapter wasn't beta'd, so all mistakes are mine.  I also highly recommend any fanfiction by Clez and Sethoz.  Go read their stories--after you read and review mine.

Now, on with the show!

Chapter 3- Enter the League

            Captain Nemo stood on the bridge of the Nautilus and watched as First Mate Patel expertly guided the ship into the Washington harbor.  The crew worked hard under their captain to steer the great ship into Washington Harbor without crashing into any of the other ships.

            "We'll be ready to dock in a few minutes, Captain," Patel announced.  Nemo nodded curtly.

            "As soon as the League has disembarked, stay at the dock for no more than ten minutes.  If we have not returned with Agent Sawyer in that time, move out to deeper waters and wait for my signal." With that, Nemo turned on his heel and walked down to the gangplank, Patel's "Aye, Aye, sir," sounding behind him.  As Nemo approached the gangplank, he saw that the rest of the League stood waiting.

            "We will be ready to disembark momentarily," Nemo announced.  The others turned to face him.  Mina Harker regarded the captain with a slight nod while Dr. Jekyll fiddled with his pocket watch.

            "I wonder what sort of trouble Sawyer's gotten himself into now," Skinner said from beside Mina.  The thief threw down the cigarette he had been smoking and rubbed it out as the gangplank lowered with a loud mechanical whirl.  With a slight sideways glace to each other, the League stepped out cautiously onto the quiet dock.

            They walked a few paces onto the deck, Nemo and Mina leading with Jekyll and Skinner behind.  Large stacks of wooden crates dotted the decks and created long shadows in the moonlight.  They could hear the water lapping softly against the boats in the harbor, and their footsteps echoed loudly on the silent dock.  With a wave of his hand, Nemo ushered them to stop as they neared the part of the dock that was completely in shadow.  The League stopped as one, and stood quietly listening to the creaks and groans of the landing.

            "Agent Sawyer?" Mina called.  Her voice fell into dead silence.  Mina and Nemo exchanged a glance, and Nemo's hand tightened on his sword hilt, ready to attack at a moment's notice.

            "This is where we were going to meet, isn't it?" Dr. Jekyll asked softly.  Mina glanced back at him slightly, beginning to get worried.  Sawyer's message had been cryptic enough, requesting only that they turned back from their course to Spain and return to America immediately.  He had given them a time and place to meet, but said nothing of why he needed them to return.  Now the League was beginning to suspect that they might have walked into a trap.

            "Well, it's nice to see that you are punctual, if nothing else," said a female voice from behind a stack of crates.  The League whirled around to face the speaker as a young woman stepped out from the shadows.

            The League watched the girl warily, wondering who she was and what she was doing here.  The young woman stared back at them, readily accepting their inspection.  Her emerald green eyes met theirs calmly, and though the female was small in stature, she stood before them with confidence. 

            "'Ello love," Skinner said.  "What's a pretty thing like you doing in a place like this?"

            "She's with me," Sawyer answered, striding up the dock.  "She's why I called you."

            "Don't tell me you found yourself a girl, mate," Skinner said.  Sawyer just grinned.

            "Not exactly," he laughed.  Then he grew serious.  "But she does have something that I think you should hear."

            Mina stood at the head of the long conference table, carefully analyzing the young woman that Tom Sawyer had brought to them.  She certainly didn't look like much.  As they filed into the conference room, the stranger took in their surroundings with a clear expression of awe and respect.  Mina watched her and decided that she was little more than a girl, though she was actually not much younger than Sawyer was.

            As she removed her cloak, Mina could see her black skirt and black blouse offset her auburn hair, which fell loose on her shoulders.  A small portion of it was pinned back with combs, which only seemed to accentuate her youth.  Green eyes met Mina's suddenly, and the younger woman raised her eyebrows slightly. She welcomed Mina's scrutiny; it worked to her advantage.  She had nothing to hide.

            Once the last of the League had entered the room, the young woman cleared her throat.  "Well, I suspect that you are all wondering who I am and why I asked Agent Sawyer to call you here."

            "Oh yes, love.  We're all aquiver with curiosity," Skinner answered, after taking a gulp of his scotch.

            The girl smiled.  "Indeed.  First meetings warrant introductions, and all of that." She looked down for a moment, her voice growing soft.  Mina's eyes narrowed, the familiar words striking a cord in her.  In the next moment, the girl looked back up at the League, regaining her old confidence.

              "My name, gentleman, and lady, is Abigail Quatermain." Abigail watched in silence as the shock registered on the faces of the League.  Tom saw his initial reaction mirrored in his friends' expressions.  Jekyll glanced at Nemo, and Mina looked somewhat shocked, but also skeptical.  Skinner simply drank his scotch, a slightly bemused expression on his face.

            "So what, are you related to ol' Allan?" he asked.  Abigail nodded.

            "I'm his daughter," she answered simply.  Mina raised her eyebrows.

            "Daughter?" she asked.  "I don't believe I ever heard Mr. Q mention that he had a daughter."

            Abigail met the older woman's eyes calmly and slight smile crossed her face.  "That doesn't surprise me," she answered.  "I bet you heard a bit about Harry though, hmm?"  She looked away for a moment and stared at the floor, a wistful expression entering her eyes.  She muttered something under her breath that was too low to be heard.  When she looked back up at the League, her confidence was again apparent on her face.

            "Perhaps this will help," Abigail said.  She turned and pulled a satchel from an inside pocket in her cloak.  Abigail emptied its contents onto the table and motioned for the League to examine them.  The satchel contained a few hardbound books and a few folded pieces of paper.  Mina picked up one of the books and began to flip through it, as did Nemo and Jekyll.

            "My father's journals," Abigail explained.  "I found them in his belongings in Africa.  The papers are letters that he has written to me in England."  The three older members of the League continued to look through the books slowly.  After a few moments of silence, Abigail cast a worried glance to Tom.  The agent cleared his throat and took a step forward.

            "I had a friend of mine in the Service compare the journals to the notes Allan made on the Phantom."  Tom paused as Mina, Nemo, and Jekyll looked up at him.  "It all matches up.  All of this stuff…it's really his."

            Nemo and Jekyll exchanged a look as Mina continued to glance through the journal.  As she flipped through the pages, a picture fell from the folds.  Mina picked it up off of the table and examined it.  It was a small photograph, obviously several years old by the wear to it.  It showed three people: a slightly less worn Allan Quatermain standing beside a young man about Tom's age who looked to be a younger version of Allan.  Sitting in front of the men was a girl who was only about eleven or twelve by Mina's reckoning.  She glanced up from the photograph to the young woman standing before her.  The resemblance between Abigail and the child made it obvious that she was the girl in the photograph.

            Mina passed the picture to Nemo and stepped around the table, walking toward Abigail slowly.  "Assuming that you are who you say you are, why do you need us?  I'm assuming that this is about more than a simple interest in your father's death."  Mina crossed her arms in front of her chest and stared at Abigail expectantly.

            Abigail smiled slightly, glad that they seemed to be excepting her story-for the time being at least.  She took a deep breath and sighed.  "Well, I suppose I should start from the beginning." She stepped away from Mina and walked back a little, trying to keep her thoughts straight.

            "For the past few years one of my father's associates, Adrian Turner, has been my caretaker.  A little over a month ago he was in Africa, Kenya to be exact, looking for my father.  We had been hoping to plan a return visit for me, and Adrian wished to speak to my father first.  While in Kenya, he was informed that my father had just been called away on a mission for England.  Adrian was not going to be able to return to England for at least two weeks, so he stayed in Kenya.  A little more than a week later, you bunch arrived bearing my father's body.  Adrian attended the funeral and immediately sent word to me in England of his death.  I set sail for Kenya and Adrian arranged to meet me at the coast.  However, when we arrived in Nairobi, we made a rather shocking discovery."  Abigail paused and looked the League in the eye.  

            "My father's grave was empty."


End file.
